


Of broken dreams and empty recuperacoons

by Vanta22exual



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Really just wanted to get this from tumblr to here, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 18:56:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2319914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanta22exual/pseuds/Vanta22exual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things arent always as real as one would like them to be. Sollux gets reminded of that over and over again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of broken dreams and empty recuperacoons

"Sollux."

Everyday, it was the same dream.

"Sollux."

He didnt want to wake up, but he knew that he would have to eventually.

"SOLLUX."

There would be just the same grey world waiting for him. The same grey like everynight.

"New Beforus to Sollux, are you still there?"

The yellowblood finally snapped to attention, coming face to face with Aradia, who had her hands at her hips and looked like she was about to knock on his head to check if he was still there.

"Sorry AA, I was kinda dozing off."

This provoked a quiet sigh from the burgundyblood. Same old AA, emphasis on old. They had all grown so much in the last few sweeps. Or rather, human years. 20 years, in fact. 20 years since they had won the game, since they had claimed the reward and moved to live on this new planet.

"Dozing off on your big day? Come on Sollux, be a bit more upbeat about this! Its basiclly a party for your matespritship!"

He couldnt surpress a chuckle, Aradia was always the first one to cheer when there were talks of any kind of festivity. He gave her a small nervous smile.

"I guess Im just kinda nervous, thats all."

The bugrundyblood giggled, helping Sollux with the flowers for his tux, one red, one blue, just how he wanted it.

"There is no need to be nervous silly! Just go out there and be happy for your luck!"

With that, she led him to the door that led to the aisle. Taking a deep breath, he pushed them open, smiling at his other friends that turned thier heads to look at him. This was the big day. Surpressing the rest of his nervousness, he walked down the aisle to the troll waiting at the end of it for him. Dressed in a grey tux with a red rose tucked onto it, smiling at him. It was the most beautiful thing that Sollux had ever seen. As he stepped over to him he whispered to him.

"I am glad that you agreed to this Sollux."

With a gentle smile that felt a little foreign on his usually frowning face, he replied.

"Anything for you KK."

They turned to Rose, who was acting as the priestess for the ceremony. She prattled on about a few things, mostly about how they all had come together here to deepen the bond that connected the two trolls standing infront of her. Then she asked Karkat if he would love Sollux through whatever life would still throw at them.

With a smile on his lips, the mutant responded. “I do.”

Then she turned to Sollux, asking him the same question. The yellowblood didnt hestitate for even one moment, smiling just as brightly as Karkat as he spoke the words. “I do.”

Just as he leaned down to seal the promise he made to Karkat with a kiss, his eyes opened.

He was disoriented, looking around the room. It was dark, definitley a good portion into the night already. The second thing he realised was that his face was unusally wet. While he did sleep in sopor, he made sure to keep his head out, so why was his face wet? As he reached to wipe the wetness away, he quickly realised that it was his pale yellow tears that caused the wet feeling.

Slowly, things started to flood back to him as he looked at the unoccupied half of his recoupracoon. Karkat wasnt there. Of course he wasnt, the mutant had died a few years back of old age. As an off spectrum troll, Karkat only lived to be around 35 human years. As the realisation hit him, the yellowblood felt fresh tears welling up in his eyes.

Karkat was gone, he wouldnt come back. No game bullshit or dreamself could help here. The mutant would never return, and Sollux was reminded of the love he had lost almost everyday. The thing that broke the psions bloodpusher the most was that he hadnt even gotten to human marry the Cancer like he had promised him to.

Crying, Sollux curled back up in the blue sopor, trying to fall back asleep. His dreams were the only place he could still see Karkat, and he took every chance he got to do so.


End file.
